Las Chicas Se Mueren Por los Mechas
by Ikari-Rok-Shinji
Summary: Misma historia, Diferente Shinji


**Notas previas: No poseo los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos son de Gainax y de Anno Hideaki-san.**

**Hola amigos, esta vez le tengo una nueva traducción, originalmente les traduciría dos historias, pero hubieron complicaciones y hasta ahora pude sacar esta, espero que les guste.**

**Título original: **_Chicks Dig Giants Robots_

**Autor original: **_Rorchach's Blot_

— ¡Me encantan las máquinas expendedoras de cerveza! – Shinji se dijo a sí mismo mientras tomaba un sorbo — Pero odio la cerveza japonesa. . . Ah bueno, No es que como si hubiese algo más fuerte – Shinji miró a su alrededor y finalmente se sentó en una banca cercana — Y no es como si monstruos enormes sean comunes, además, se pudieron haber ido antes de que pueda encontrar lo realmente bueno.

— ¡Sube! – Misato gritó cuando su coche se estacionó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

— En un momento – Shinji accedió ausentemente — La JSDF acaba de llegar y no quiero perderme ni un instante de esto.

— ¡Arrg! – Misato se bajó del auto y agarrando al chiquillo como un muñeco de trapo lo aventó al auto.

— ¡Rayos! – Shinji suspiró. Su primer alboroto que incluía monstruos gigantes y esta chica no lo iba a dejar ver.

Más tarde. . .

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu pupilo Misato? – Ritsuko preguntó afiladamente.

— Ha estado así desde que arrojaron la Mina N2 – Misato dijo con el ceño fruncido — La verdad no sé por qué.

Detrás de las dos mujeres, Shinji continuaba carcajeándose como una niñita de ocho años — ji,ji,ji BUM ji,ji,ji.

Aún más tarde. . .

— ¿Un robot gigante? – Shinji dijo anonadado.

— Así es – Dijo Gendo — Y tú vas a pilotarlo.

— Si piensas que puedes abandonarme por diez años y después darme un robot gigante y esperar que te perdone. . . – Shinji gruñó — Entonces, estas en lo correcto. Muchas gracias papi, ¡Eres el mejor!

Gendo se quedó mirando, Gendo pestañeó, y finalmente Gendo se encogió de hombros decidiendo seguirle la corriente. — Esta bien, pero ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te muestre a una chica sana en una camilla?

— ¿Y también vas a traer chicas? – Shinji casi se pone a bailar la macarena ahí mismo — Me retracto de todo lo que te dije. Cielos, de verdad quieres compensarme por algo que hiciste hace tiempo ¿No? Claro, ¡Tráela! Papá — El rostro de Shinji estaba impasible mientras miraba fijamente a la patética figura en la camilla — Sabes. . . No sé si sentirme insultado o no de que tuvieses que romperle las piernas para que no pudiese huir de mí.

— Ella salió herida en un accidente – Misato añadió — No le rompimos las piernas para que no pudiese huir de ti.

— Ahh – Shinji parecía que estaba a punto de llorar — Lamento haber dudado de ti papá.

Y así es como llegamos a la batalla. . .

— ¡Piso, Piso, Piso! – Shinji coreaba — ¡Muere Makudonarudo! Tus hamburguesas apestan y tú también. ¡Arde en el infierno, Edificio Feo! Toma eso Porno Hut. . . Espera, me retracto. ¿Qué he hecho? Lo siento Porno Hut.

— Shinji – La voz de Misato llegaba a través del radio — ¡Deja de destruir edificios y concéntrate en pelear con el ángel!

— Ahmm. . . ¿Fue un accidente? – Shinji dijo nerviosamente — Aún me estoy acostumbrando a caminar y cosas así.

— Sólo derrota a la maldita cosa – Misato suspiro en cansancio.

— Claro que si – Shinji accedió. El ángel, que no había hecho nada más que mirar estupefacto cómo Shinji hacía más daño a la ciudad en cinco minutos que él mismo en todo el día preparándose para la inminente lucha — AHHHHH – Shinji se preparaba para hacer el 'Fua'.

— ¡Demonios! – Misato gritó — ¡Deja de hacer poses y pelea!

— Claro – Shinji accedió y le propinó a su enemigo una sarta de patadas muy bien dirigidas a su entrepierna — Problema resuelto – El equipo de técnicos de miró anonadado cómo el Eva se comenzaba a arrancar un pedazo de su armadura y. . .

— Shinji – Misato comenzó — ¿Re. . . Realmente es necesario que orines sobre el ángel?

— Tengo que asegurarme de que él sepa que ha sido derrotado – Shinji explicó.

— Ahhm. . . Oh – Misato miró a su alrededor en la sala de control y no encontró nada más que encogimientos de hombros y miradas de confusión — Ahh. . . Regresa a la base cuando hayas terminado.

LLLLL

— Su petición ha sido negada – Gendo dijo malvadamente — Él vivirá solo.

— Pero es sólo un niño – Misato protestó — No puede hablar en serio.

— Esto no está a discusión, Mayor – Gendo rio. _Je, je_ Pensó para sí mismo, _Si esto_ _no rompe al chico nada lo hará. _Dejando a la Mayor, Gendo salió en busca de su hijo para darle la noticia en persona.

— Hola papá – Shinji lo saludó — ¿Cómo va todo?

— He decidido que te quedarás en Tokio III – Gendo dijo con una sonrisa.

— Y. . . ¿Voy a vivir contigo papi? – Shinji preguntó esperanzadoramente.

— Tendrás tu propio departamento – Gendo dijo fríamente, por dentro escondía su sonrisa, el sólo pensar en ser desechado como un trapo sucio y vivir por su propia cuenta seguramente rompería el espíritu del pibe.

— ¿Solo? – Shinji preguntó — ¿Solito?

— Así es – Gendo estaba listo para saltar en jubilo.

— Justo cuando pensaba que eres el mejor padre del mundo – Shinji comenzó a decir en un tono muy bajo.

— ¿Si? – Gendo se acercaba inclinándose, aumentando su sonrisa.

— Haces algo como esto. . .

— Si, ¿Si?

— Y haces que me avergüence de pensar que no puedas superarte – Shinji dijo felizmente — Dándome mi propio 'cartón'. Papá. . . Yo. . . Te amo. Realmente eres el mejor.

— Gracias hijo – Gendo dijo apagadamente. Llorando en sus adentros, ¿Por qué sus planes nunca le salen? Quizás. . . Quizás si pusiese al chico en un edificio vacío. . . Sí, el aislamiento podría traumarlo y quebrar su frágil mentecita. Entonces sería más fácil volver al plan original. Gendo ¡papá!, se dijo a sí mismo, Eres un genio.

LLLLL

— ¿Estás seguro de que tienes permiso para usar a los trabajadores de NERV para derrumbar varias paredes y cambiar todo este edificio departamental en una mansión gigante reservada sólo para tu uso personal? – El capataz preguntó por quinta ocasión.

— ¿Sabe quién es mi padre?

— Así es.

— ¿Sabe que me regaló un robot gigante?

— Si

— Bien, él también me dio un departamento en este edificio vacío – Shinji continuó — Al principio estaba confundido sobre por qué él me pondría en algún lugar sin vecinos, entonces me di cuenta de que él me estaba dando el edificio entero y no sólo el pequeño departamento como pensé al principio. Después de eso fue fácil ver cuáles eran sus planes, hombre. . . Mi papá de verdad es el mejor.

— Si tú lo dices niño – El capataz concordó con un encogimiento de hombros — ¡Muchachos! A trabajar.

LLLLL

— Oye, Rei – Shinji llamó a su compañera piloto — ¿Puedo hablar contigo por unos momentos?

— ¿Qué es lo que necesita Piloto Ikari?

— Sólo me preguntaba si pensabas en mudarte conmigo – Shinji respondió — Si planeas moverte pronto, entonces deberías tal vez pasar a visitar para que le digas a los constructores cómo quieres tu cuarto.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a mudar contigo?

— Mi papá te trajo a mí – Shinji explicó — Así que por supuesto te mudarás conmigo.

— Ya. . . veo – Las cejas de Rei se juntaron mientras pensaba en la respuesta apropiada. Mientras era cierto que el comandante había ordenado estar cerca del tercer elegido, no podía referirse a esto. . . ¿O sí?

— ¡Genial! – Shinji se entusiasmó — Te llevaré a casa después del colegio y te ayudaré con tu mochila. Será fabuloso vivir juntos Rei, sólo espera a verlo.

LLLLL

— Piloto Ikari

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Rei? – Shinji preguntaba a su nueva amiga.

— Me habías dicho que querías hablar conmigo – Rei se explicó.

— Claro, discúlpame por eso Rei – Shinji dijo con vergüenza — Me 'dejé llevar' por el momento por jugar con Toji que casi lo olvido.

— No tienes de qué preocuparte Piloto Ikari – Rei dijo mirando al chico caído — ¡Vallamos a NERV!

— Hasta luego Toji – Shinji dijo después de subirse el cierre del pantalón.

— Oye Kensuke – Toji dijo después de que los pilotos se habían ido.

— ¿Si Toji?

— Tenías razón – Toji siguió — Pelear con él fue una mala idea

— Ya lo sé Toji – Kensuke contestó desde el bote de basura en donde había sido arrojado — Sí que lo sé.

Shinji frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el extraño zumbido que se oía desde la mochila de su amiga — ¿Qué es eso, Rei?

— Nos necesitan en NERV – Rei explicó — Se ha detectado a otro ángel.

— Entonces ¡vamos! – Shinji dijo con mucho entusiasmo — ¿Para qué tener un robot gigante si no lo vas a usar para enfrentar monstruos gigantes?

LLLLL

— No, no quiero salir a ver la batalla – Toji le contestó a su mejor amigo — ¿Estas desquiciado?

— Pero va a ser genial – Kensuke chilló — Robots gigantes, monstruos gigantes. ¿Qué clase de macho eres si no quieres ver eso?

— ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó lo que ese piloto nos hizo?

— ¿Acaso se te ha ocurrido que esta puede ser una oportunidad para verlo apaleado y humillado? – Kensuke ofreció.

— Vamos amigo – Toji dijo con su sonrisa más siniestra.

LLLLL

Shinji observó al monstruo gigante y frunció el ceño. No era su forma tubular lo que le molestaba sobre este nuevo enemigo, era la gruesa capa que protegía la entrepierna de la criatura — Esta va a ser mi batalla más dura – Shinji se dijo a sí mismo

— ¿Por qué? – Misato preguntó.

— Mis conocimientos en artes marciales quizás no sean suficientes para derrotar a este adversario – Shinji contestó.

— ¿Quieres decir golpearlo en la entrepierna?

— Si – Shinji replicó. — Exactamente eso.

— Sólo derrota al desgraciado – La voz de Misato se oía cansada por alguna razón.

— Claro – Shinji accedió. La tripulación de NERV miró cómo el Eva desenterró uno de los edificios aledaños y lo usó como un bate para golpear al ángel — Toma eso 'palo' gigante.

— ¡Deja de destruir la ciudad deliberadamente! – Misato ordenó.

— ¿Qué dijiste Misato? – Shinji peguntaba al tiempo en que cortaba una línea de transmisión de una torre cercana para luego usarla como un látigo improvisado — ¡Aja! – Shinji coreó — No sabías que era un Maestro del Shibari – Los observadores miraban estupefactos mientras el Eva procedía a atar el ángel y sentarse sobre él.

— ¡Buen trabajo Shinji! – Misato dijo alegremente — Has ganado.

— No del todo – Shinji gruñó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no del todo'?

— Misato – Shinji comenzaba en un tono muy serio — Necesito que me envíes algo muy importante para acabar con esta pelea de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué necesitas? – Misato gritó.

— Un rollo gigante de papel de baño y una copia tamaño Eva del periódico de hoy – Shinji contestó.

— ¿QUÉ? – Buscando una forma de escapar a un peor destino que la muerte, el ángel activó su mecanismo de auto destrucción y explotó.

Unos momentos después. . .

— Esto ha sido muy decepcionante – Toji suspiró — Ni siquiera le dio un solo rasguño.

— No había visto que usasen al Shibari de esa forma por un robot gigante desde que leí ese Hentai Doujinshi de Gekiganger . . . Claro si leyese algún tipo de Hentai Doujinshi – Kensuke añadió nerviosamente.

— Lo que sea – Toji contestó — ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora?

— El monstruo se va a autodestruir y tratar de llevarse al héroe con él – Kensuke dijo con confianza — Es lo que siempre ocurre en las series.

— ¿De veras?

— Simon

— ¿Qué tan grande será la explosión?

— Lo suficiente como para. . . Creo que será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí.

— Ya es demasiado tarde – Toji gritó con terror — ¡Rápido! En la alcantarilla. Allí estaremos a salvo.

— Buena idea Toji – Kensuke concordó — ¡Apúrate! – Los dos chavales lograron abrir una de las pesadas cubiertas y saltaron hacia adentro segundos antes de que una llamarada pudiese alcanzarlos — Toji – Kensuke dijo con una mueca.

— ¿Eh? – Contestó él con la misma mueca.

— Creo que hubiese preferido morir en esa explosión que estar acá en este momento – Kensuke prosiguió mientras intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de vomitar.

— Yo también hermano, yo también.

LLLLL

— Disculpa Jefa de grupo – Shinji se acercaba a su compañera — ¿Me permite unos momentos por favor?

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Shinji?

— Bueno – Shinji comenzó — Esto es muy vergonzoso pero. . . Bueno, ¿Me podrías recomendar algunos libros para aprender a cocinar?

— Claro – Hikari aceptó con mucha alegría — Pero ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

— Las otras chicas me dijeron que eras la mejor cocinera en la clase – Shinji se explicó.

— Ah – Hikari se sonrojó — Muchas gracias, y ¿Por qué quieres cocinar?

— Bueno en realidad es para Rei y para mí – Shinji dijo rápidamente — Ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar y ya que vivimos juntos. . .

— ¿Viven juntos?

— Así es – Shinji afirmó — Y francamente ya estamos cansados de salir a comer u ordenar nuestra cena.

— Entonces, los acompañaré a su casa – Hikari contestó. Estaba segura de que había una clase de malentendido y quería asegurarse por ella misma antes de sacar conclusiones. — Y allí les daré su primera clase.

— ¡Gracias Hikari! – Shinji dijo con entusiasmo — Eres la mejor.

LLLLL

Gendo suspiró, su hijo había llegado pero nada estaba saliendo conforme al panorama. En lugar de ser un debilucho llorón y berrinchudo que haría cualquier cosa por recibir la aprobación de su indiferente padre, se había encontrado con un escuincle extraño que le encontraba el lado bueno a todas las cosas que le sucedían. Lo había aventado a una batalla sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento y sólo estaba feliz de recibir un robot gigante. Lo puso en un departamento abandonado y de alguna forma había convertido todo el edificio en una mansión gigante. Gendo se estaba empezando a preocupar de que su escenario no resultase de la forma que debía ejecutarse. Hasta que un reporte concerniente a la segunda elegida captó su atención.

Una sonrisa cruel y fría se formó en el rostro de Gendo mientras hacía la llamada — Soy yo. . . Envíen a la segunda elegida a Japón de inmediato. Ya nos encargaremos de su respectivo Eva a su tiempo. Dígales que la necesitamos para crear un equipo mucho más fuerte y motivado – Gendo se acomodó en su pose registrada — Excelente.

LLLLL

— ¿Hola? – Misato tocó una de las puertas de la mansión enorme. Shinji no pudo haber sido colocado a vivir aquí ¿Verdad? Debía haber alguna clase de error ¿Qué clase de malvado desgraciado pondría a un niño en este lugar?

— Hola Mayor Katsuragi – Rei dijo después de abrir la puerta — ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— ¿Rei? – Misato preguntó con confusión — Pero. . . ¿No es aquí donde vive Shinji?

— Así es – Rei confirmó.

— Entonces ¿Estás de visita?

— No

— ¿Vives en algún otro departamento, entonces?

— No hay otros departamentos en este edificio – Rei dijo fríamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

— Vivo aquí con el piloto Ikari – Rei explicó.

— Ah – Misato dijo lentamente — No pensaba que el chico fuese un casanova – Misato sonrió pícaramente.

— . . .

— Aunque esto puede ser muy problemático – Misato se aventuró a decir.

— ¿Qué clase de problema?

— El comandante ha ordenado a Shinji cuidar de la segunda elegida cuando ella llegue a Japón – Misato explicó — Y para hacerlo, ella va a vivir con él.

— No veo problemas con esa serie de eventos – Rei dijo mononamente.

— ¿Entonces no te molesta que otra chica venga a vivir con ustedes? – Misato se aventuró a preguntar.

— No – Rei aceptó.

— ¡Vaya! – Misato se sorprendió — De verdad debe ser un semental en la cama si estas dispuesta a traer a otra chica a que te ayude.

— No entendí lo que quiso decir Mayor

— Dime – Misato miró a su alrededor — ¿No crees que Shinji se molestaría si me mudo con ustedes? Este lugar es mucho mejor que mi departamento.

— No lo sé – Rei contestó. — Aunque no creo que sea agradable que la ropa sucia esté tirada en los muebles ni que haya miles de latas de cerveza regadas por el suelo.

— ¡Oye no soy así!

— Ya he visto su departamento Mayor Katsuragi – Rei le recordó a la madura mujer — Y eso que lo estoy "maquillando".

— Bien – Misato berreó — Lo que tú digas.

— Así será Mayor – Rei accedió — Y ¿Cuándo llegará nuestra nueva compañera?

— Debería llegar en los próximos minutos – Misato contestó.

— Eso no me parece mucho tiempo — Dijo Rei — ¿Acaso no es costumbre alertar con mayor antelación?

— El comandante dijo que su lugar asignado sufrió un "misterioso" accidente hace unos minutos y que tenía que mudarse aquí sin mayor explicación

— Déjame entender esto – Shinji habló de repente — Mi padre va a traer a una nueva chica sin que nadie se haya enterado.

— ¿Así es?

— Luego, de último minuto su hogar sufre un extraño. . . ¿accidente?

— Así es

— ¿Tienes una foto de ella? – Shinji preguntó.

— Claro aquí la traigo – Misato sacó una típica foto de identificación y se la dio al extraño chico.

Los ojos de Shinji se cristalizaron — Tengo el mejor 'papi' del mundo.

— ¿Qué? – Misato preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Es obvio que la está trayendo para sorprenderme – Shinji explicó — ¿Cómo se podría explicar de otra forma está serie de extraños y fortuitos eventos?

— Bueno. . . Cuando lo dices de esa manera – Misato dijo lentamente.

— Ya le he dicho muchas veces a papá que ya no estoy enojado porque me haya abandonado casi toda mi vida sin ninguna clase de contacto -Shinji dijo lentamente — Pero creo que aún se debe sentir muy culpable de lo que pasó.

— Probablemente está tratando de compensártelo por todos los cumpleaños olvidados – Misato concordó — ¡Vaya! Realmente tienes el mejor padre del mundo.

— Lo sé – Shinji respondió con orgullo y un poco de arrogancia. La conversación se interrumpió cuando un carro se estacionó en la entrada de la encantadora mansión de Shinji.

— Kaji – Misato dijo sin ninguna emoción.

— Misato – Kaji respondió con su característica sonrisa — ¿Es esa la forma de saludar a un viejo amante?

— ¡Cállate Canalla! – Misato gruñó.

— ¿Esperan que viva en este basurero? – Asuka preguntó incrédulamente.

— No por mucho tiempo – Kaji contestó. Por dentro sonreía maquiavélicamente, _dependiendo de cuánto se lleve quebrar al tercer elegido._

— ¿Y también vas a vivir aquí Kaji? – Asuka preguntó.

— No – Kaji dijo — Viviré en los cuarteles de NERV.

— ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme allá? – Asuka berrinchó.

— Porque vas a vivir acá – Kaji le contestó.

— Peeeerrrrroooo Kaaaaaaajjjjiiiiii.

— Nos vemos luego Asuka – Kaji ignoró a su pupila — ¿Te llevo a casa Misato?

— Me vine en mi coche.

— ¿Entonces me puedes llevar?

— No.

— Entonces nos vemos – Kaji respondió. El grupo miró al desaliñado hombre saltar a aun carro y marcharse.

— Veamos que horrible es – Asuka gruñó mientras se entrometía por la puerta principal — Oye no es tan malo. Tercero, primera, traigan mis maletas a la habitación más grande.

— No es amable demandar cosas como esa – Rei dijo con su usual tono monótono.

— Cállate – Asuka dijo calmadamente — Y traigan mis maletas.

— Te estás portando mal Asuka – Shinji entró en la conversación — ¿Quieres saber que les sucede a las niñas que se portan mal?

— Se les tiene que castigar – Rei respondió.

Misato escuchó por la puerta algunos momentos — ¡Caramba! El comandante realmente debe amar a ese chiquillo tanto como para mandarle una pelirroja perversamente masoquista. Hubiese deseado que mi papi me haya querido así también. Claro salvó mi vida con su último aliento, pero nunca hizo nada para mejorar mi vida sexual. Oh, bueno. . . Quizás lo haya hecho de haber vivido.

LLLLL

— Las cosas no están saliendo de acuerdo al escenario – Gendo gruñó — Dijiste que lo quebraría en una semana

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que sólo se portaba mal porque quería ser "castigada"? – Kaji se defendió — o que tu hijo era un maestro del Shibari (N.T.: Shibari es la versión japonesa de "bondage")

— Estaba en sus archivos – Gendo contestó.

— Pero no había nada en sus archivos que sugiriese que ella le gustase ese tipo de cosas – Kaji contratacó — Creo que tenemos que aceptar el hecho de que nadie tuvo la culpa y seguir.

— ¿De verdad? – Gendo dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

— Y porque me siento mal de que las cosas no hayan resultado como se esperaban que le quiero sugerir otro plan – Kaji dijo rápidamente.

La mano de Gendo se alejó del botón rojo de la "trampilla" por algunos agonizantes momentos antes de regresar a su clásica posición — ¿Y qué es lo que tiene pensado?

— Hacemos que algunas personas se muden allá para que actúen como chaperones – Kaji respondió — Estaba pensando que La mayor Katsuragi y yo podríamos. . .

— No – Gendo interrumpió — La Dra Akagi es una mejor opción — Dijo Gendo — Y supongo que también tendré que llevarla con su asistente, la chica es tan recatada que nada sucederá.

— Excelente plan señor – Kaji felicitó a su jefe.

— Dígale que necesito hablar con ella – Gendo ordenó — Y Vete de aquí

— Claro señor – Kaji obedeció.

LLLLL

— ¿Qué? – Ritsuko preguntó entumecidamente.

— Tú y tu asistente se mudarán con los pilotos – dijo Gendo — Para que tengan supervisión adulta.

— Ahh. . . Bueno, creo que no va a ser tan malo

— ¿A qué te refieres? – Gendo demandó.

— Vivir con esos niños no puede ser tan malo como vivir con Misato – Ritsuko explicó — Después de vivir con una holgazana como ella, estaba lista para cometer un homicidio. . . o suicidio. Cualquier cosa para liberarme.

— ¿Entonces fue así de malo? – Gendo cuestionó con una cruel sonrisa, una nueva idea se comenzaba a formar en su cerebro.

— Ronca, nunca limpia donde duerme, 'chupa' y luego vomita en las cosas, ella. . . fue horrible, ¡Fue horrible! – Ritsuko finalizó temblando con escalofríos al recordar sus traumatizantes experiencias (extrañamente su voz parecida a la de Eugenio Derbez)

— Lamento escuchar eso – Gendo dijo maléficamente — Porque la Mayor Katsuragi también se mudará con ustedes y los pilotos.

— ¿Qué, por qué? – Ritsuko gruñó — Dijiste que sólo sería Maya y yo.

— Como supervisión adulta – Gendo concordó — La Mayor Katsuragi estará ahí como su comandante oficial para realizar un mejor trabajo en equipo.

— Iré a empacar – Ritsuko dijo derrotada.

— Dile a Shinji que quiero hablar con él – Gendo ordenó — Quiero darle las noticias. . . En persona.

LLLLL

— Deja que entienda todo esto – Shinji comenzó — ¿Vas a hacer que la mujer madura que me envió una foto de ella misma apuntando a sus 'chi chis' se mude conmigo?

Gendo sonrió malévolamente — Así es y no puede limpiar aunque su vida dependa de ello.

— Así que ¿Puedo sólo ordenar comida rápida y no tener que preocuparme de las tareas más tarde? – Shinji preguntó.

— Así es y debo añadir que también tiene serios problemas con el alcohol – Gendo añadió con una sonrisa.

— Así que ¿una mujer madura con bajos morales y que se pone hasta las chanclas todo el tiempo?

— Exactamente.

— S. . . Soy tan feliz – Shinji lloriqueaba.

— También voy a mandar a la Dra. Akagi y su asistente a vivir con ustedes – Gendo dijo rápidamente. Aún había tiempo de salvar el panorama.

— ¿Dos mujeres mayores? – Shinji dijo lentamente.

— Así es – Gendo dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Una rubia ardiente y caliente asistente?

— ¿Sí? – Gendo dijo dubitativamente

— De verdad te acordaste de mi cumpleaños – Shinji gritó en júbilo — Lamento haber dudado de ti.

— No es nada hijo – Gendo dijo monótonamente mientras le daba un seco abrazo a su vástago — No es nada - _Todavía puedo lograrlo ¿Verdad? _Gendo pensó _Si pudiese. . . Tiene que haber una forma de quebrarlo._

LLLLL

— Oye hermana ¿Aún sigues buscando un trabajo? – Hikari preguntaba a su hermana mayor.

— Si ¿Por qué?

— Tengo un amigo que necesita una cocinera doméstica y una sirvienta – Hikari respondió — Y pensé que te interesaría.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Shinji Ikari – Hikari respondía — Y es un gran chico.

— ¿Acaso alguien está enamorada?

— ¿Acaso alguien quiere que papá se entere sobre lo que tiene guardado entre sus calcetines?

LLLLL

Gendo miraba las batallas con los ángeles una y otra vez. Esperando desesperadamente encontrar alguna debilidad que exhibiera su hijo para poder usarla para destruir el "frágil" ego de su hijo y reducirlo al patético debilucho llorón que siempre había sido.

— Él. . . Él no sabe cómo pelear – Gendo decía con una sonrisa — Necesita entrenamiento, uno tan duro que lo arrojará hacia la locura. Un entrenamiento que quebrase a hombres más pequeños y por más pequeños me refiero a él. Un entrenamiento que lo moldase en la herramienta que estaba destinado a ser – Una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras agarraba el teléfono — Traigan al Jefe de la Sección dos, tengo un pequeña. . . Misión de entrenamiento para él.

LLLLL

— ¡Muy bien gusano! – El Jefe de Perforación gritó — ¡dame veinte!

— ¡Pan Comido! – Shinji decía con una sonrisa — ¿Por qué no lo subimos a treinta?

— Si piensas que puedes lograrlo – El hombre dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Dame algo caliente y con cafeína – Shinji decía mientras recogía el controlador del playstation — Vamos a bailar.

— Muy bueno niño – El hombre mayor admitía mientras Shinji derrotaba al último Jefe — Sobresaliste en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero ¿Estás listo para la siguiente fase? ¿Vigilancia y vigilancia en pantalla?

— Estoy Listo – Shinji dijo con una afirmación determinada.

LLLLL

— ¿Sólo jugaron videojuegos y se escabulleron dentro de los vestidores femeninos y baños para plantar cámaras de espionaje? – Gendo decía incrédulamente.

— Sip – Shinji concordaba — Darme la oportunidad de grabar mi propia porno fue un sueño hecho realidad. Gracias pa.

— Al menos el entrenamiento ya se terminó – Gendo suspiró.

— Aún falta algo por mencionar – Shinji constestó.

— ¿Ah? – Gendo estaba casi aterrado de preguntar.

— así es, robar a los Yakuza para conseguir dinero para 'chelas'

— ¿De veras? – Gendo se ilusionó, esto prometía.

— Sí – Shinji dijo con una gran sonrisa — Los chicos que los Yakuza se caen de borrachos después de llevar un tanque a sus cuarteles.

— Ahh – Gendo se sentó.

— Y lo mejor es que dicen que puedo usarlo para asustar a alguno de mis compañeros de clase – Shinji se entusiasmó — Uno de los tipos dijo que fuiste un poco. . . digamos creativo con tu último inventario y como resultado, nos quedamos con una muy buena reserva para gastarla en la ciudad sin ningún descuido. Realmente eres el mejor padre que un chico puede pedir – En ese punto fue cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en los cachetes de Gendo, quizás la próxima vez el ángel haga algo de provecho.

LLLLL

— ¿Un octaedro? – Ritusko dijo con el ceño fruncido — Qué poco original.

— Al menos no es un palo gigante como el último – Misato trató de consolar a su amiga.

— Pero representa un gran problema – Shinji empezaba — tendremos que pensar cuidadosamente cómo destruir a este ángel – decía lentamente — No estoy seguro de cómo pueda ser de ayuda. No parece tener una entrepierna así que mis conocimientos en artes marciales serán inútiles y no parece tener brazos o piernas así que tampoco puedo usar el Shibari.

— Lo hará muy bien Maestro – Asuka le animaba — Oooh, asegúrese de que duela muy riiiico.

— Yo ehh. . . Concuerdo – Rei accedía.

— Lo sé – Misato gritó — Podemos usar algún laser o algo así.

— Cómo el que sucede que tenemos almacenado en un laboratorio cerrado – Ritsuko dijo con una sonrisa — Esto pude funcionar.

Bastó que Gendo mirase una vez a Shinji para comenzar a derramar lágrimas. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se supone que va a lograr que el chico sea miserable si le dan juguetes 'chingones' para destruir a los ángeles?

Una vez conseguido el láser, Shinji se preparaba para la batalla — Hmmm – Shinji tarareaba al tiempo que miraba al avanzado rifle de asalto — ¿Es un prototipo?

— Si – Misato afirmó.

— Maldito ángel – Shinji susurraba con lágrimas causando que Gendo levantase la mirada para mirar a través de los monitores de vigilancia.

— ¿Qué sucede Shinji?

— Su apariencia forzó a mi padre a revelar prematuramente mi regalo de cumpleaños – Shinji gruñía — Por eso él se puso muy triste cuando anunciaste que la única forma de destruir al ángel era con alguna clase de laser o algo así. No se lo voy a perdonar.

— Shinji

— El desgraciado hizo que mi papi se pusiese triste y lo haré pagar por esto – Shinji gritó haciendo una pose 'chingona' con su puño en el aire – Shinji se puso en posición, apuntando cuidadosamente hacia su enemigo — Toma eso ángel – Shinji gritaba.

— Lo hiciste Shinji – Misato celebraba — Y con un tiro de reserva.

— ¿Dijiste un disparo de reserva? – Shinji preguntó

— Espera . . . – Misato gritó pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Toma eso. . . por cierto, ni siquiera sé a qué le acabo de disparar – Shinji dijo arrugando la frente — Pero sea lo que haya sido, estoy seguro de que se lo merecía.

Los días pasaron y el ángel fue derrotado sin mucho problema. Gahiel fue asesinado por un misterioso derrame tóxico. La cuenta bancaria de Shinji aumentó de la noche a la mañana sin ninguna razón aparente, el chico sólo murmuraba algo acerca de dinero fácil y una vieja fábrica de pastelillos. Y antes de que alguien más lo supiese, el próximo ángel o ángeles habían llegado. . .

— ¿Quieres que aprenda a bailar? – Shinji preguntaba incrédulamente.

— Así es – Gendo afirmó. Ningún chico quiere aprender a bailar, especialmente el baile de niñas que había planeado — Es la única forma que podemos destruir al ángel.

— Lo haré padre – Shinji afirmó — No te fallaré.

— Excelente – Gendo murmuró mientras su hijo abandonaba la habitación. Hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir la aprobación paternal era lo primero que el chico debía hacer para regresar al escenario.

— Me sorprende que estés tomando todo esto muy calmadamente – Misato dijo después de que Shinji la dijo el plan.

— Mi papá sólo está cuidando de mí – Él dijo — Las chicas se mueren por un chico que puede bailar. Él sólo está tratando de aumentar mis oportunidades con las damas. Sólo inventó toda esa basura del ángel para que no me diese cuenta de sus verdaderos planes.

— Ahh – Misato dijo — Tu padre de verdad quiere que tengas éxito.

— Si – Shinji afirmó — Claro que ese es su objetivo.

Observando estos sucesos a través de su monitor secreto, Gendo sintió una ola de devastación. Ya será la próxima, Gendo, será la próxima.

Nada de suma importancia ocurrió hasta que el siguiente ángel llegó, y cuando llegó. . . Bueno, no paso demasiado.

— Así que ¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de este ángel? – Shinji preguntó.

— Así es

— ¿El ángel está en un volcán y no puede hacer daño a nadie?

— Bueno. . . Sí, debes exterminarlo – Misato decía con menos certeza que antes

— ¿Y cómo? – Shinji demandaba — Digo, ¿Acaso no se derretirían los evas?

— Ritsuko tiene la solución a esos problemas – Misato decía orgullosamente

— Ehmm. . . – La falsa rubia se veía insegura.

— ¿Ritsuko?

— Nunca logramos terminar de construirlo – Ritsuko admitía lentamente — Siempre se quiso hacer pero. . . Bueno, creo que siempre salía algún contratiempo

— Ritsu ¿Cómo pudiste?

— Ahora veo de lo que se trata – Shinji decía con una sonrisa — Padre sólo quería darnos unas pequeñas vacaciones en la playa, con mis lindas chicas si ustedes lo desean

— Pero. . .

— Oh que la. . . – Shinji decía con una sonrisa — ¿Acaso esperan que crea que NERV estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar millones de dólares y poner en riesgo la vida de los valiosos pilotos sólo para acabar con un ángel que no puede causar daño?

— Bueno. . . Creo que tienes razón – Misato aceptaba sin mucha convicción.

— Ahora ¡Quítense esa ropa y vamos a la playa! – Shinji coreaba — ¡Vamos! ¡Todos! - Está de más decir que Gendo no estaba del todo feliz sobre esto. . .

El siguiente ángel fue menos impresionante y aunque la solución de Shinji de ponerlo en un frasco gigante y mantenerlo de mascota funcionó, no hay más razón para escribir con más detalle.

LLLLL

— Los sensores confirman que el objeto en la órbita es un ángel – Maya decía calmadamente — Yo. . . – La muchacha fue interrumpida por una falla en la fuente de energía.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Misató demandó saber

— Desconocido – Maya contestaba — Perdimos toda nuestra energía.

— ¡Pues restáurenla! – Misato rugía.

— Yo. . . – Maya se detuvo mientras las luces se volvían a encender.

— Buen trabajo Maya – Misato felicitaba a la asistente.

— La señal azul ha desaparecido – Maya decía en shock — El ángel ya no está.

— ¿Qué?

— También estoy recibiendo reportes de que en la luna tiene el mensaje 'Shinji el mata' – Maya decía lentamente.

— ¿Shinji el mata? – Misato dijo — ¿Él mata qué? ¿Quién rayos odia a Shinji?

— No hay suficiente información para poder responder esa pregunta ahora mismo – Maya decía. La fuente de energía se volvió a apagar y todo el equipo de técnicos suspiró.

— Hagan que los de mantenimiento revisen el cableado – Misato ordenó — Y también díganles que revisen todo para encontrar evidencias de sabotaje – Nadie siquiera pestañeó cuando la energía se reestableció nuevamente.

— Ehmm. . . Sobre ese mensaje en la luna – Maya comenzaba.

— ¿Sí?

— Dice ahora 'Shinji el matador' – Maya terminó — Los satélites muestran una gran fuente de luz con probable origen en Tokio III fue la que escribió el mensaje en la luna coincidentemente con la hora de las fallas de energía.

— Shinji – Misato gritó por el radio – ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

— ¿Mi papi me dio este increíble rifle laser y esperan que no juegue con ella? – Shinji respondió con una sonrisa — ¿Acaso están desquiciados?

— Causaste destrozos en la luna y destruiste varios satélites – Misato gritó al borde de la locura.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo – Shinji dijo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

— Así que ¿Esperas que crea que otro chico en un robot gigante haya escrito eso en la luna con un láser enorme? – Misato preguntó sarcásticamente.

— Cuando lo dices de esa manera – Shinji decía — Si, fui yo.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya! No me pagan lo suficiente como para encargarme de estas cosas – Misato aventó las manos al aire con mucha frustración — Necesito una cerveza.

LLLLL

Sentado en su oficina Gendo finalmente se quebró — ¡Ya fue suficiente

¡ – Gritó — ¡No puedo soportar esto un segundo más! – Gendo azotaba sus puños en su escritorio — ¿Cómo puedo vencerlo, cómo puedo vencer a mi hijo? – Gendo lloriqueaba patéticamente por varios minutos hasta que tuvo una idea — Sí, eso puede funcionar

Gendo abandonó su oficina y caminó hasta el centro de comando — ¿Viene a felicitar al piloto? – Misato preguntó.

— Si. . . felicitar – Gendo dijo malvadamente.

— ¡Traigan a Shinji! – Misato gritó. Tomó unos minutos para localizar al peculiar chamaquillo y traerlo hasta donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Me llamó Comandante?

— Tengo algo que decirme mi querido hijo – Gendo dijo con una inmensa alegría

— ¿Si?

— Te odio – Gendo dijo con una sonrisa — Te detesto, y desearía que te suicidaras

— Siempre tan bromista – Shinji reía — ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme?

— Todo lo que hice fue para hacerte miserable la vida – Gendo gritó — ¿Por qué nunca lo entendiste así? – El malvado hombre rompió en llanto — ¿Por qué no puedes romperte en el molesto teto llorón que se supone que debes ser?. . . Lo que estaba planeado que fueras

— Lo. . . entiendo padre – Shinji dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas — Ya se lo que quieres que haga.

— Bien – Gendo dijo entre chillidos.

— ¡Guardias! – Shinji decía entre lágrimas — ¡Llévenselo!

— ¿Qué? – Gendo dijo estupefacto mientras los guardias le ponían una camisa de 'yo me amo'

— Shinji – Misato dijo tristemente.

— Actuando de semejante forma sólo para ser declarado mentalmente incompetente para dirigir NERV – Shinji comenzó — Dejando la puerta abierta para que pueda instalar a mi propio títere en el asiento del comandante. . . papá. . . Realmente eres el mejor

— ¿Títere? – Misato preguntó.

— Sí, títere – Shinji afirmó — Así que. . . Comandante Misato, ¿Por qué no toma su asiento?

— Se siente muy cómodo – Misato contestó felizmente — Gracias Shinji

— No es nada títere – Shinji contestó — Ehmm, digo Comandante Misato.

— Mi primer mandato comandante – Misato comenzó — Será. . .

— Misato no vas a creer lo que acaba de suceder – Ritsuko gritaba mientras entraba en la enorme oficina.

— Ritsu – Misato berrinchó — Interrumpiste mi primer mandato

Ritsuko ignoró a Misato y se enfocó en el maestro de las cuerdas. . . Ehmm digo Shinji — Shinji. . . No sé cómo decir esto pero. . .

— Pero ya estamos libres de los evas y regresamos el mundo real – Yui dijo mientras entraba en la oficina acompañada de otras dos mujeres.

— ¿Ma. . . Mamá? – Shinji preguntó estupefacto.

— Así es hijo mío – Yui afirmó — Lamento no haber llegado antes pero bueno. . . tu padre es algo raro y. . . bueno para ser honesta

— Era más fácil estar atrapada en una máquina gigante que soportarlo todo el tiempo – Una de las mujeres dijo rápidamente.

— Ahmm. . . ehm. . . Bienvenidas el mundo real digo yo — Shinji ofreció tímidamente — Madre.

— Esperen un momento — Ritsuko dijo fugazmente — ¿Qué hay sobre los ángeles? ¿Cómo vamos a combatir con ellos si sus almas no alimentan al ángel. . . Erhmm digo Evas?

— Sólo tiren Adam al incinerador del hospital – Yui contestó — Con eso será más que suficiente y nos dejará con nada más que con un motón de preguntas que no tiene sentido contestarlas.

— Pero. . . Pero

— Dejándonos con una serie de preguntas que no tiene sentido contestarlas – Yui repitió esta vez con un tono tan peligroso que hasta los ángeles que quedaban de llegar sintieron que la 'virgen les hablaba'

— Bueno está bien – Ritsuko accedió renegantemente.

— Dime hijo – Yui comenzó — ¿Cómo te fue conociendo a tu padre?

— ¡Fue asombroso! – Shinji comenzó entusiasmado bailando como el chavo — Primero me dio un robot gigante, Y luego. . .

Fín

**Antes que nada les ofrezco una disculpa por el tiempo ausente, como dije al principio este autor tenía dos historias de evangelion las cuales me dio su autorización para traducirlas, espero que les haya agradado, trataré de seguir con mis demás historias, espero sus comentarios.**

**Un saludo y nos leemos.**

**¡Rrrraaaa! ¡Cumbia!**


End file.
